


this december

by Joiedevivre



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joiedevivre/pseuds/Joiedevivre
Summary: Prompt:City boy Gabe's first time in a rural area, somewhere that has a ton of snow, and a holiday spent with his boyfriend. As in Gabe spends winter on Jack's farm (whether Jack's parents/family is there or whether he is the sole owner of it doesn't matter)





	this december

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! This was actually a pretty difficult prompt for me, because I don't really know what it's like in places with a lot of snow, but I did my best based on what I know about country living in places where it gets cold without a lot of snow. I grew to like this more and more as I went on, and by the time I was done, I wanted to add more!

"I'm going to die," Gabe says, his breath short, puffs of air clouding in the cold. 

"Thought you played sports," Jack says, amused, as he reaches back to give him a hand up over a rocky section of the trail.

"I do play sports. Indoor sports. Basketball. Soccer." 

"Soccer isn't an indoor sport." 

"We have heated gymnasiums," Gabe continues obliviously. "Squeaky floors, you have to be careful. You can slip on sweat if someone falls." 

"Are you daydreaming about other men's sweat while I'm trying to take you on a romantic hike?" Jack demands in good humor. 

"Daydreaming about being warm," Gabe says glumly. 

"I'll warm you up tonight," Jack promises. "You said you wanted the full farm experience." 

Gabe sighs. "I did say that." He looks around. "Just how big is your farm?"

"Few miles, I guess." 

"You guess. You don't know?"

"If I tell you, you're just going to whine about it."

He has a very good point, but Gabe will not admit it. "Didn't you say you lived in cornfields? What's with the mountains?" 

He can almost hear Jack roll his eyes. "This isn't a mountain. It barely qualifies as a hill. How are you going to make it through super secret boot camp if you're such a baby?" 

"I assume we'll get something to help with it in all that invasive medical testing we signed off on." Gabe looks at him. They haven't discussed it much, since they both submitted the paperwork, they're simply awaiting orders on when they ship out. 

"You've gotten soft," Jack scoffs, pushing a snow covered branch out of the way and holding it while Gabe trudges past. He has a point. It hasn't been an overly strenuous hike; they're far from climbing and there's very little incline. But unused to the cold air settling in his lungs with every breath, Gabe is finding the trek more difficult than he'd like to admit. He's caught between feeling sorry for himself and trying to give himself a pep talk when Jack drops to the ground. He follows belatedly a second later. 

"What is it?" he whispers loudly, heart racing as he glances around. What threats could be here, in this idyllic and empty land draped in pure white snow? The air around them is chilled, only birds calling in the distance. Jack touches his arm, and jerks his head to the side. Gabe follows the direction of the movement, and then he sees it. 

A deer, picking its way through the trees, near silent, graceful feet dipping in and out of the undergrowth and leaving little prints on the thin snow. Gabe holds his breath and thinks he's never been stiller as the beast moves closer to them, then past them, tail high as it goes on out of sight. 

He breathes out slowly and glances over at Jack with shining eyes and a smile on his face. "Never seen one like that before." 

"Yeah," Jack has his stupid grin on, the one Gabe loves because he's sure it's the one that means he loves him. "I thought you probably hadn't. Sorry if I startled you." 

"It was worth it," Gabe grins. "Thank you." 

"You know," Jack looks away, like he always does when Gabe is too sincere with him. He coughs. "Glad you liked it." 

"Jack, I'm going to push you into that snow bank and kiss you now." 

Jack nods just in time as Gabe not-quite-launches his body at him, laughing against Gabe's lips. 

"Did you bring me all the way out here to look at a deer?" he teases as Jack pushes back against him, rolls him over and tries to kiss across his jaw. 

"No," Jack says, "I didn't expect to see the deer. A lot of them are gone now, anyway. Not nearly as many as there used to be." 

Gabe frowns. "Moodkiller." 

Jack continues, heedless. To him, it's merely a fact of life, something he saw for years growing up here. "Actually, I brought you all the way out here to look at you," he says into the warmth of Gabe's skin, the soft hollow under his ear where the neck meets the jaw.

"Mmm. Smoothtalker," Gabe works a gloved hand at Jack's waist, trying to dig below his coat and the several layers beneath to get at the bare skin of his hip and back. All he succeeds in doing is pushing snow from his glove under Jack's shirt, and Jack yelps, rearing back as the ice touches him. 

"Hey! Ass! I'm trying to have a moment with you here. You say you want to make out, then you shove snow up my shirt?" 

Gave laughs helplessly, entranced by the pure indignation on Jack's face, his eyes vivid and blue against the backdrop of the clear winter sky. "I didn't mean to."

"Yeah, yeah," Jack pushes himself to his feet, brushing snow off his pants and extending a hand to help Gabe up. "Moment over, let's keep moving." 

Gabe agrees, if only so he can drag his boyfriend back to the old farmhouse and pin him down someplace drier and warmer, and if the trip seems shorter with something to look forward to at the end, that's an added bonus. 

\------------

"It was nice of your parents to let us use the guest house," Gabe says, later in the doorway of said house, peeling off the layers of his jackets one at a time. Jack unwinds the scarf from around his neck, reaching across Gabe to sling it over the hook by the door, grimacing as he does so. 

"I thought it would be weird if we stayed in my old room."

"Because I'm going to fuck you," Gabe says, almost a question, but a matter of fact as well. 

"You always put things so delicately." 

"You're right, it would be weird. Is it weirder that your parents knew?"

"I just told them we wouldn't both fit in such a small room," Jack confesses.

"Hmm," Gabe says, done with the topic. He snakes an arm around Jack's waist, rubbing his cheek on the rough waffled fabric of Jack's thermal undershirt stretched across his chest. "Can we have a fire?" 

"The house has full heating and air." 

"But can we have a fire?" 

Jack's chest shakes as he chuckles. "I can start a fire." 

"You'd do that for me?" 

"Anything for you," Jack says, a little too seriously, and for a moment, a ripple of tension slides between them as they both react. 

"I like that," says Gabe. 

"I like that you like it," says Jack. 

It seems enough to say on the matter. Gabe unwinds from him slowly, and they separate, red faced, to move in opposite directions. This thing that they are doing, it is still new, and they are still testing the boundaries. They are still seeing what they are.

Jack sweeps the hearth in front of the old fireplace, and Gabriel rummages through the tiny kitchen cupboard to come out with mismatched mugs and two crusty packets of instant hot chocolate. He waves them at Jack from across the room. 

"Thirsty?" 

"I don't think I've ever been that thirsty. There's coffee in my bag." 

Gabe chuckles. "Of course there is. Should've known." As long a he known Jack, he's never seen him go a morning without either a cup of coffee or a complaint for lack thereof. "Always prepared," he teases as he digs through Jack's shirts to find the box of grounds. 

"For the one millionth time, I was not a Boy Scout," Jack calls, head halfway in the fire place as he lays down a bed of shredded paper. 

"Why do you hate the Boy Scouts?" 

"I don't hate them, I just wasn't a part of them."

"So you just didn't join?"

"Yeah." 

"You didn't join because you hated them?" Gabe asks, seriously, pouring the coffee packets in the mugs. 

"NO!" Jack ducks out of the fireplace, nearly hitting his head on the mantle. "I didn't-" he stops short when he sees Gabe's grin. He mutters something under his breath that Gabe can't catch, and turns around to light the fire. Gabe finds a worn saucepan with minimal effort and fills it from the sink before setting it on the stove to boil. By the time he's done, Jack has coaxed the kindling into flames, gently bringing the fire to life. In the time it takes the water to boil, Jack has disappeared down the hall and come back with blankets which he tosses on the old couch. 

"The old fashioned way," he says with a flourish. "I left the heater off, as requested." 

Gabe is certain he didn't make precisely that request, but he doesn't object, and several minutes later, reclined comfortably on the lumpy cushions and sinking into the cracks between, he thinks that If he can't keep warm in front of a fire with a hot cup of coffee and a hotter blond, he'd be a sorry man indeed.


End file.
